The Pit Stop That Changed Our Lives
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: Casey and Derek are about to go on the best school field trip ever.A two month trip to Europe.But when they accidentally get on the wrong plane they're given a much different adventure than they thought.DASEY!Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Life with Derek. Although, that would be awesome. **

The Pit Stop That Changed Our Lives

Chapter 1

**Derek's POV**

I was having the perfect dream about me and a blonde when I heard the most annoying thing: Casey screaming at me. I sighed and turned on my other side. She still continued to shake me and yell at me. Finally I threw the covers off of me and stood up.

"What the hell do you want?" I whined.

"You need to get up. School starts in thirty minutes." She said giving me a 'duh' look.

"Oh that's all?"

I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over my head, trying to drown out her yelling. She obviously didn't understand that I wanted to just sleep.

"Fine. Miss the trip then. What do I care for?" she said matter of factly. I practically jumped out of the bed.

"What?"

"The trip is _today_. God, do you know _anything_?" she sneered. I threw my pillow at her and told her to leave. She gave me an earful and finally left. Today and the next two months were going to be the best. No school, no parents, no homework, and all the European girls I can get. Every year, the seniors got to take a two month trip to Europe before graduation. And today is day numero uno of the trip. The only bummer about the entire thing was that Casey had to come along. But I am not going to let her ruin it for me.

I threw on my jeans, a white shirt, my leather jacket, picked up my bags, and raced downstairs. Casey was already ready to go and was hugging Nora and Lizzie.

"Now Derek, when you're on the trip please…behave yourself!" George demanded and pleaded at the same time.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Of course, dad."

"Here's some money in case something happens." He said handing me two hundred dollars.

"Sweet."

"And Casey here's a credit card, for emergencies only."

She nodded and took the credit card. My mouth dropped.

"How come she gets a credit card and I don't?" I complained.

"Because I'm responsible and you're not." She said with a smirk across her face.

For the first time, Nora and George drove us to school. They helped us with our bags, gave us one last good-bye, and took off. I looked at Casey and smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you need three bags?" I asked laughing.

"Two of them are my clothes, and the third is my make-up bag." She said with an attitude.

"Wow…you need a whole bag of make-up to cover up that ugly face?" I joked. She stuck out her tongue and took off towards the school.

**Casey's POV**

"Hey Em." I said as I met up with Emily in the hallway. I couldn't wait for this trip. Europe landmarks, a great life experience, and my moment to finally get to know Max more. We've only started to date, and I hardly know anything about him. But all that is going to change.

"Hey Casey." She said.

"You ready for a liberating learning experience?" I asked in a cheerful tone. She gave me a look.

"Um…more like a time to meet European guys."

"Come on, Em. There's going to be full of knowledge enriching experiences, and all you care about are European guys?"

She paused and said, "Yeah…pretty much."

"WILL ALL SENIORS PLEASE MEET IN THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL." The principal spoke over the intercom. I squealed with excitement. When I turned around I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Max.

"Hey Max." I said smiling ear to ear. He returned the smile.

"Hey Case." He replied gazing into my eyes.

"I'll meet you on the bus, Case." Emily said as she walked past us.

"We should probably…"

"Get going." He finished for me.

"Yeah."

He looked down and chuckled.

"Three bags huh?"

"And you only have one?"

"Let me help you with those." He said picking up two of my bags.

"Awe, you're just the sweetest." I said before I gave him a kiss on the lips.

Everyone got on the bus, and got dropped off at the airport.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"When does the plane take off?" I asked.

"At nine."

I checked my watch and it was eight forty five. I shouldn't risk it, but I'll be fine.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the ladies room." I said to Max.

"Ok, but hurry." He said before giving me another kiss. I picked up my bags and fast walked to the bathroom. After I washed my hands, I checked my hair and make-up. Perfect. I picked up my bags and walked out of the bathroom. When I exited the ladies room, I saw Derek. I rolled my eyes.

"Great minds pee alike." He said with a smirk.

"Ew." I said disgusted. I looked at my watch. It was eight fifty five! "Come on, we have five minutes before the plane takes off."

The two of us ran as fast as we could. Finally we made it! We took our seats, got buckled in, and relaxed. But I couldn't see anyone from our class.

"Hello, and welcome to Southwest. Please turn off all cell phones, mp3 players, or any other electronics." The flight attendant said sweetly. Derek and I turned off our cell phones. "We are now leaving the airport. Thank you and please enjoy your flight to Rome."

My eyes widened and I froze in shock. I looked to Derek who had the same look.

"Did she just say-"

"Uh huh." I said still shocked.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was kind of short. But anyway, should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Apparently people want me to continue. Lol…ok here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

Ok…so me and Casey accidentally got on the wrong plane, to the wrong destination point. Something is totally wrong. But all we have to do is call someone for help. It'll all be ok. Casey on the other hand was completely freaking out. I know going somewhere where we weren't supposed to be was scary but she was just completely freaked.

"Case, its ok. This is why god created cell phones. When we get there you can-"

"Its not that." She said taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

"Then what's the problem? What, you're afraid of flying?" I joked. She didn't say anything; she just kept taking deep breaths. "_Are you_?" I asked with concern.

"Uh…kind of."

"But we haven't took off yet." I said with a smile.

"Attention passengers, we are about to take off. Please stay seated until the seatbelt light is turned off." The flight attendant said calmly and sweetly.

"Oh god." Casey muttered under her breath. I took her hand off the arm rest that divided our seats, and put her hand in mine. She squeezed my hand hard, but I didn't mind. Finally, the plane took off into the air. The higher we got, I could feel her grip loosening. It was so weird. Usually she's calm, cool, and collected.

"We have now reached ten thousand feet." The flight attendant announced. Casey took one more deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked towards me and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I said with a smile. We sat there in an awkward silence; our hands still together. "Um…Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of need my hand back."

She let out a small giggle, and took her hand back. Oddly enough, I kind of wished she didn't take it away. I shrugged away the feeling.

"Sorry." She said quietly. She looked out the window and her face froze in fear. "Wow…we're so…_high_."

I reached over her and closed the window. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck. Before I could completely sit back in my seat she gave me a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug." She said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Why?"

"Because you helped me conquer my fear of flying." She said smiling. Finally she let go, and I sat back in my seat. I looked up and the seatbelt lights were turned off, and the flight attendant announced we're free to roam the airplane.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom." I said getting up.

"Didn't you just go?" she asked with her face scrunched in confusion. She's cute when she's confused. Wait, what am I saying?

"Yeah, but duty calls again."

"Whatever."

I smiled and made my way to the bathroom.

**Casey's POV**

I sighed, not sure what to do. I took out my book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and continued where I left off. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the right to see an older woman. She looked like she could be in her fifties or sixties.

"What a fine young man you have. Such a sweet boy." She said kindly. I scrunched my face in confusion. "You two make the cutest couple."

I smiled and gave out a short laugh.

"Um…actually ma'am, he's my step-brother." I said with a smile spread across my face.

"Oh. What a shame. You two really do make a cute couple." She said before returning to her magazine. I giggled and returned to my book. I checked my watch and it's been ten minutes since Derek's been gone. I should go check on him. I put in my book mark, set my book down, and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the only bathroom that was taken.

"Derek, its Casey." I said politely. I heard a click, and the door opened.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok. You've been in here a long ti-"

Suddenly, the plane shook with turbulence and I fell on top of him. We ended up on the floor, myself being on top of him. Our bodies were completely pressed up against each other. It was weird, but I liked it. Which is wrong, I shouldn't be feeling this. We lied there gazing into each other's eyes, frozen in time.

"Um…excuse me." I heard a woman's voice say. I looked over my shoulder to see one of the flight attendants. She had her hands on her hips. "This isn't a motel."

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

I quickly got off of Derek, fixed my blouse and skirt, and made my way back to my seat. Derek got up and followed me. I turned to him and said, "What were you doing in there?"

"If you must know, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff, ok?"

I could tell he really didn't want to discuss this.

"Ok."

**Derek's POV**

Suddenly, I felt something hit my head really hard. I opened my eyes and noticed my head was resting against Casey's shoulder. I lifted my head and yawned.

"What'd you hit me for?"

"We're here." She said putting her book back in her purse.

"Wow…I was asleep that long?"

"Yes." She said with a smirk. We both got up and grabbed our bags. We made our way off the plane and stopped near baggage claim.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Stay here and watch my bags, ok?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." I said eyeing a blonde across the room. As Casey left for the bathroom I made my way over to the blonde.

"Hey." I said with one of my charming smiles.

"Hey." She said twirling a piece of her hair.

**Casey's POV**

When I came out of the bathroom, I walked to the very same spot I left Derek and my bags. Both of which were gone. I looked across the room to find Derek and some bimbo making out. I rolled my eyes and stormed my way over to him.

"De-rek." I said sternly. He broke away and gave me a look.

"Can I help you?"

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already draped over some girl?" I shout, starting to make a scene.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the blonde girl asked.

"No...she's my sister. Although she acts like my mom." I glared at him.

"Please excuse us, we need to chat." I said pulling him away. The girl shrugged and walked away.

"What is your problem?" he complained.

"Well let's see…I tell you to watch my stuff while I'm gone, but instead you go and make-out with some blonde bimbo."

"You sound a little jealous." He said with a smug look on his face. I shoved him and said, "Puh-lease. You're so full of yourself."

"Casey, I'm hurt." He said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, because of you all of my stuff is gone!"

"Seriously?" he laughed.

"Yes, seriously! Now not only am I here in Rome with just you, all of my stuff is gone."

"Calm down…we'll just go to a security guard."

"And what are they going to do? Nothing. And we'll be stuck here all night. I just want to go home. I'm calling Nora." I said pulling out my cell phone. He grabbed it out of my hands.

"Come on, Case. They expect us to be gone for two months. So let's just stay here."

"And not tell our parents?"

"Yes."

"We don't even have a place to stay." I said with my hands on my hips.

"That's what hotels are for."

"Well, what about my stuff?"

"Nora and George gave you a credit card, didn't they?"

I paused in thought. "Yeah, but it's for emergencies."

"This is an emergency…come on, Case. Don't you want to experience the wild side of life? You wanted an adventure, well this is it. This is as good as its going to get."

I stood there in thought. He did make a point, a very good point. And he is technically an adult. He was eighteen, while I was only seventeen. I looked into his puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But I handle the credit card at all times unless I say you can. And we have to stick together."

"Ok. Can we go now?"

"Wait, I don't have my pajamas. What will I sleep in?" I asked grabbing his arm. He shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Ugh, you're disgusting." I said while he laughed. "I'll just sleep in this thanks."

I sighed and followed him out of the airport. I could tell this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just want to say once again to Infidi, I'm sorry. I know I've said it a bunch of times, but there it is one more time. Anyway, since I've been getting more reviews, and since I've felt like writing all day, here is chapter 3. But don't expect me to post three chapters this quickly all the time.**

Chapter 3

**Casey's POV**

Luckily, we caught a cab and he drove us to the nearest hotel. It was a nice little hotel. Derek paid the cab driver with some of the money George gave him. We got to the counter and the person at the desk welcomed us. He was a weird little man. He was bald and seemed a little too happy.

"Hey dude, are there any rooms available?" Derek asked, rudely I might add.

"Yes. Plenty!" he said with delight. "Should I book you for one room?"

"NO!" we shouted in unison.

"We'd like two _separate _rooms…please." I said sweetly.

"Very well." He said with a shrug. He typed on his laptop, gave us our two separate keys, and showed us our rooms.

"Thank you so much." I said sweetly.

"Anything for such a kind, and pretty girl like yourself."

"Awe, thanks Mr…Venice."

I gave him a hug before he left. Derek was just staring at me. I placed my right hand on my hip and gave him a look.

"_What_?"

"Getting jiggy with the manager, I see." He laughed.

"Ew, shut up." I said completely grossed out.

"Guess you want an employee discount? And hey, if you get knocked up, the room is free." Derek continued.

"You are the most disgusting jerk on the planet." I said narrowing my eyes. "Correction: the universe!"

"You forgot the hottest."

I stuck out my tongue and walked into my room, away from Derek. I ended up sleeping in my day clothes.

I tossed and turned all night. I probably only got an hour or two of sleep. I couldn't help it. I was in Rome, alone with Derek, with no real adult supervision or guidance. We could do absolutely anything when we wanted. Hold up, why was this bad? But I do miss Max. And now, I'll never get to spend time with him. For two whole months! I'll just tell him I missed the flight. He'll completely understand. I checked the clock next to my bed. Its 9:30 in the morning.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I got undressed and took a shower. While I was brushing my wet hair, I heard a knock on my door.

"Just a second."

I put down the brush, tightened the towel around me, and walked to the door. I opened it to find Derek. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"_What_?"

"I'll come back when you're dressed." He stuttered. I shrugged and closed the door.

**Derek's POV**

It's been two hours since I knocked on her door. She was supposed to come over after she was done getting dressed. Where the hell is she? I got off my bed and walked next door. I knocked on her door hard and fast.

"Casey!" I knocked again. "Casey!"

I sighed with frustration and ran downstairs. I walked to the desk manager, Mr. Venice.

"Hey dude."

"Yes Mr. Venturi?"

"Have you seen Casey?"

"Excusa?"

"The girl who I came here with last night." Derek continued.

"Oh! The pretty girl. She is a right over there." He said pointing to my left. I turned around to see her outside flirting with a couple of guys. She apparently went shopping. She was wearing a low-cut, long sleeve black shirt, low ride jean skirt, and black boots. She looked pretty hot. Wait, she's my step-sister! What am I thinking? She also had some make-up on and shopping bags in her hands. I put myself back in check and made my way over to her.

"Hey Derek." She said with the biggest smile. "Guys this is my step-brother Derek."

"Hey guys." I said quickly before turning back to Casey. "Uh…can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. Here's my number guys." She said handing them a piece of paper. I pulled her back inside the hotel. "What's up?"

"_What's up? _You were gone for two hours and all I get is a _what's up_?" I said starting to shout. "And what are you doing talking to those guys? You don't even know them!"

"Chill man. I see you making out with girls after five minutes. You don't know them. Relax." She said with a care-free attitude.

"Relax? _Relax_? How can I relax if you're off somewhere? What happened to sticking together?"

"I just went out to go shopping. No need to wig out, dude. Come on, you're starting to sound like my mom. Don't you want to live dangerously?" she said with the same attitude. She laughed and started to walk to the elevator.

"Don't use my words! Those are my words!" I shouted randomly.

"You don't own them." She said before the elevator doors closed. I ran up the stairs, hoping I'd beat her upstairs. I got there as soon as the elevator opened. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I get it. You're just doing this to bug me."

She set her bags down in front of her door and turned to me.

"Actually no, but am I?" she asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Ok then. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to set my bags inside my room and I'm taking a walk to the Trevi fountain."

"Why?"

"It's a historical landmark."

"EW…seriously?"

"Yes and I hear there are cute guys there."

"You know…I'll join you."

"I didn't know you swung that way." She laughed.

"Ha ha ha. No, so I can keep an eye on you." I said with my arms crossed.

She shrugged and said, "Ok."

She put her bags in the room, and the two of us made our way to the Trevi fountain. I turned to Casey who was mesmerized by the beauty of the fountain while I was mesmerized by _her _beauty. Wait, I have to stop thinking things like this.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a coin?" she asked turning to me.

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"Well I did some research and it says that if you throw a coin in the fountain, you'll get good luck."

"What if you throw two?"

"It'll ensure a marriage will occur soon."

"Three?"

"Divorce."

"Here's one." I said handing her a coin. She turned her back to the fountain, made a wish, and threw the coin over her left shoulder. "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you." She giggled.

"Fine."

**Casey's POV**

I can't believe this. I'm actually getting along with Derek. I guess Rome changes people.

"Excuse me, but would you like a picture?" a man with a camera asked.

"Sure." I said.

Derek wrapped his arm around my waist.

"One…two…"

Right before he said three I turned to give Derek a peck on the cheek. The only problem was Derek did the same. Right when the man took the picture, both of our lips touched. But for some reason, neither of us jerked away. It was weird, but it actually felt nice. It felt right. We broke apart and an awkward silence fell over us.

"Here is your picture." The man said handing it to me.

"Uh…thank you."

"You guys make a very cute couple." He said with a delightful smile. But before either of us could respond, the man was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sup people! Glad to know people are still interested in the story. Anyway, here's chapter 4. **

Chapter 4

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe I kissed her. It felt so good. But it was an accident. Cause accidentally kissing your step-sis happens all the time. Oh god is she beautiful. It's no use. I know how I feel, and I can't stop lying to myself. Suddenly, I heard a light tap on my door. I slowly got up and answered it; half hoping it was Casey. It wasn't. It was one of the maids.

"Oh, sorry sir. I'll come back later."

"No. I was just about to leave anyway."

She smiled and walked past me into my room. I decided to head down to the bar, only to find Casey there already. I was about to turn the other way when she said, "Hey Derek."

I smiled and took a seat next to her. She was having a Shirley Temple. The bartender gave me a look and I said, "I'll have what she's having." He nodded.

"So…" she said.

"We really need to talk about it." I said.

"Talk about what?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know what." I said smiling. She looked down at her hands, as if they would give her the answers.

"Look, it was an accident." She said. "We both went to kiss each other on the cheek and we ended up kissing on the lips. There's nothing to discuss."

I nodded and that was the end of that discussion. All of a sudden, the song "Barbie girl" started playing. Casey jumped, completely startled, and then she let out a small laugh. She opened her cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said sweetly. "Really? Thanks for the heads up. Mmmm-kay. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"One of the guys I was talking to earlier. And he told me that there's going to be an awesome rock concert tomorrow."

"Seriously? What band?"

"He said some local band."

I paused and gave her a look.

"Wait a minute, I didn't know you were into that kind of music." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She only smiled more.

"I never said that, and besides it doesn't hurt to give them a chance." I shrugged it off. "So, want to come with?"

"Aren't you going with that guy?"

"No. Come on! I don't want to go by myself. Please Derek." She said giving me her sad face. How can I resist that cute face? I rolled my eyes.

"Ok."

"You rock!" she squealed. She leaned over and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'll have to go shopping later. You can help me pick out an outfit."

"I suppose I could help you."

"Well…I'm going to go upstairs and finish my book." She said getting up.

"I thought all your stuff was stolen."

"Everything but my purse which I took with me. And inside my purse were my book and a couple of other random things."

"About that, Casey. I'm sorry."

Casey scrunched her face in confusion and then smiled.

"Did you just say sorry?"

"Yeah…but don't expect it all the time."

She laughed and disappeared inside the elevator.

**Casey's POV**

I know its wrong to think this about my step-brother, but he is so hot. Lately, I've had these weird feelings around him. And that kiss was amazing. I know it wasn't even a minute that we kissed, but it felt incredible. I walked into my room, took out my book, and sat on the bed reading.

**XOX**

I opened my eyes to see that it was seven at night. I must have fallen asleep. I sat up on the bed, in search of my bookmark. I found the piece of paper that I folded up to make my bookmark. Out of complete curiosity, I unfolded the piece of paper. I read it and smacked my forehead. SHIT! I practically flew off that bed, and knocked fast and hard on Derek's door. He quickly opened it.

"What?"

"We have…a problem."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I found this in my book and it's the schedule for our field trip." I said walking into his room.

"Your point?" Derek said closing the door behind him.

"The _point _is that Rome is one of the stops. Which is tomorrow."

"Casey, there are tons of hotels here. What makes you think it'll be this one?"

I handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh."

"See?"

He grabbed my shoulders and smiled. "It's no big deal. We'll just lay low, and then we'll sneak out for the concert." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Ok. Um…I'm going to go shopping now. Did you still want to come with?"

"Yeah. Go ahead of me. I'll meet you down in the lobby."

"Ok."

I left his room and took the elevator to the bottom floor. When the elevator doors opened I saw something I wish I didn't. There in the lobby were our senior classmates with the three teacher chaperones. Shit! And there was Max. I quickly ran around the corner where the end of the stairs were. What are they doing here? They aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow night. There coming down the stairs was Derek.

"Ready to g-"  
"Shh!" I shouted in my whisper voice. I pulled him closer and put him up against the wall. I looked over my shoulder and saw them walking this way. The one time no decides to take the elevator! I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Look Derek…this is strictly business."

As soon as our classmates passed the corner, I leaned forward and kissed Derek. It was the only way that they couldn't see us. Or the only way that came to mind. It was all I could think of on short notice. Even when I knew they were all gone, I didn't want to stop kissing him. And I didn't. Until I heard someone say, "Ahem."

I broke apart and looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Venice. I gave an embarrassed smile and laugh. He too smiled and walked away.

**Derek's POV**

What made Casey kiss me again? I had no idea and I didn't really care. I've kissed tons of girls in my lifetime, but none have been as good as that one. When Mr. Venice was gone, Casey turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry. It's just that-"

"Don't be sorry." I said grinning from ear to ear. She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Don't you want to know why?" she asked looking back up. I shrugged.

"What's a kiss between step-sibs?" I said jokingly. She laughed. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah."

I took her hand, and we were off to go shopping.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I can't rush these things! …lol. So, did you guys like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I got nothing to say except here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

**Derek's POV**

After five stores, two hours, and a hundred dollars, we found the perfect outfit. I have to admit, it was fun spending some time with Casey. At home it's different. But right here and now is where I'm at, and for now that's where I want to be. In Rome, with Casey.

"Ok…now I'm curious." I asked as we walked back to the hotel; shopping bags in hand. She turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Curious about what?"

"That kiss back there."

"Well, our classmates are either here early or we don't know our dates." She said stopping right before the doors of the hotel. "They were turning the corner and I panicked. But like I said, it was strictly business."

"Wait a second; I thought you wanted to go back on the trip. You wanted to call Nora and everything." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Well I've taken a walk on the wild side and I kind of like it."

We shared a laugh and then got upstairs to our rooms. I was watching TV, when I heard a knock on my door. It's probably Casey, she either forgot to tell me something, or there's another problem. But when I opened the door, it wasn't Casey…or the maid. It was Sam.

"AH!" I screamed before shutting the door all the way.

"Derek? Is that you, dude?"

"Uh…no habla ingles."

He knocked again.

"I know its you."

"Excusa?"

"You suck at Spanish. Now let me in, dude."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I quickly pulled Sam in, and shut the door quickly.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you the whole trip." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"I've been on the trip the _whole _time. You must have just missed me." I said calmly. He shot me a look.

"You were supposed to be my roommate at the last stop. You weren't there. And Emily's been asking about Casey. What's going on?" I sighed; realizing my defeat.

"Ok, the day of the trip Casey and I accidentally got on the wrong plane. And we've been here in Rome the whole time." I say taking a seat on the bed.

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody. And you have to keep it that way…Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I just came over here to see if you had any extra shampoo. Which reminds me, do you?"

"Nope. Come with me, dude. I have to take you somewhere."

**Casey's POV**

After shopping, I continued to read my book which I fell asleep reading earlier. I got through a chapter when there was a knock at my door.

"It's me."

Derek. What does he want now? I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to find both Derek and Sam. Sam?

"Sam?" I said shocked and confused.

"Glad to see you too, Case."

"Sorry Sam. I'm also glad to see you." I said giving him a hug. I turned to Derek and smacked his arm with my book.

"Hey!"

"What were thinking? We weren't supposed to let anyone know!" I said almost shouting.

"It's not my fault. Sam found out."

I looked to Sam who nodded his head. I took a moment of thought, and placed my hands on my hips. "Well if Sam knows, then I get to tell someone."

"Who?"

"Max."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm _serious_. He's my boyfriend; I have to let him know I'm ok."

Derek rolled his eyes at me.

"If he really cared, wouldn't he have called?"

I dropped my mouth and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Derek, how can you say something like that? What's your problem with Max?"

"I don't have one."

"Ok then. It's settled. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my book and go to bed. Good night Sam. _Derek_." I said before I shut my door. God, sometimes he can be a real jerk.

**XOX**

The next morning, I was still a little upset about what Derek said to me last night. Max cares, and he has no right to say that he doesn't. I took a shower, did my hair, and put my make-up on. I wore a pair of low ride jeans, a white shirt, a jean jacket, and white sneakers.

Tonight was the concert, and hopefully I could get Max to come along with me and Derek. It would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with him. When I walked downstairs I saw Max sitting on the couch in the lobby, alone. Perfect.

"Hey M-"

Suddenly Kendra took a seat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. I stood there confused, and then everything became clear when he leaned forward and kissed her. I felt my heart break apart and shatter. Derek was right. He didn't care. I didn't know what I was going to do. The only thing I _did _know was that I had to get out of there. I ran right past them and they didn't even make a glance.

**Derek's POV**

I sat there in my room, tapping my foot frantically. Where the hell is Casey? The concert starts in a couple of minutes. Finally, I got up and walked next door.

"Casey!" I called calmly while I knocked on her door. "CASEY!" I said as I banged on her door. No one answered. I walked down the hall to Sam's room. I knocked on his door, and luckily, he answered.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Casey?" I asked impatiently. He shook his head.

"I haven't seen her all day. Why?"

"We were supposed to go to this concert together, and she's not in her room."

"Where's the concert?"

"Close to the Trevi fountain."

We stood there thinking. "Maybe she left without you. She did seem a little upset last night."

"Thanks bro." I said starting to walk down the hallway.

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"I'll come with."

The two of us ran as fast as we could. After a few minutes, we finally got there. The concert had already started, but all I was concerned about was finding Casey. I didn't know if it was because of my feelings or if my brother instincts took over, but I needed to find her. Suddenly, Sam was frantically hitting my arm. I turned to face him and he pointed ahead of us. There was Casey, dancing on top of one of the speakers with a beer bottle in her hands. I ran to her as fast as I could.

"Casey." I said with relief.

She turned around and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Derek! I thought you were a no show." She giggled. "You're missing out."

She was drunk. I could tell.

"Hey, you want some of this?" she asked holding out the beer bottle. I took the bottle and threw it over my shoulder. "Hey man, you're supposed to drink it."

"Who gave that to you?"

"That guy right over there. I thought it was root beer, but I don't think so anymore." She laughed.

"Sam, watch her for a second."

He nodded as I jumped off the speaker, and walked over to the guy Casey pointed to.

"Did you give beer to that girl over there?" I asked pointing to Casey. He looked over and smiled.

"Yeah."

"She's seventeen you asshole."

"Hey man, I didn't know. She was sitting there crying and moping around. I just offered her a drink and she took it."

She was crying? Did I really make her that upset?

"Please don't call the cops man."

"Whatever." I said making my way back to Casey and Sam.

"Dude, she's completely wasted." Sam said.

"I know. We need to get her back to the hotel."

I picked Casey up and threw her over my shoulder as we walked back to the hotel. She was hitting my back with her fists and was screaming at us to take her back. When we got back at the hotel she finally gave up. Sam offered to stay and help, but I told him to go back to his room. I set Casey down and held her by her shoulders.

"Casey, I need you to focus. Where's your room key?"

"In my room." She giggled. I sighed and opened my hotel room. I dragged her in, and set her on the bed. As soon as she was set on the bed, she collapsed and fell asleep. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I changed into my sweatpants and T-shirt. I grabbed the second pillow and a blanket from the closet and laid on the couch.

"Derek?" I heard her mumble.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey my fellow fanfiction people! Love the reviews! But with all these reviews I might start getting a big head. NAH! Keep them coming…lol! Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

**Casey's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly to find the sun blaring on my face. As soon as my eyes opened I had the biggest headache _ever_! I groaned, turned on my other side, and pulled the covers over my face. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I sighed, frustrated. I took the covers off my eyes and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep, so I sat up while rubbing my temples. I looked around the room and realized this isn't my room. Then it all came back to me. Max and Kendra, the concert, and Derek. Ugh, just the thought of Max and Kendra gave me even more of a headache. The door opened, and I winced at the light.

"Hey…you're awake." Derek said holding two cups in his hands.

"Unfortunately." I groaned. "God, I have the worst headache."

"_That_ is what you call a hangover." Derek said smiling. "But nothing a cup of coffee and a good shower won't fix."

He handed me a cup of coffee, and I took a sip. Derek took a seat at the edge of the bed after setting his cup of coffee on the kitchen counter. I took a couple more sips of coffee and then set it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"How are you holding up?"

After staring at him for a few seconds, I broke down in tears, which shocked Derek. I looked away from his eyes, until he lifted my chin to look at his face and into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is such a mess." I sobbed. "Max kissed Kendra, I got drunk, my head hurts, and I think I might actually…"

"You think you might actually what?"

"Never mind." I said with a sniffle. "And now, I look like complete crap."

"No, no, no." He said sitting beside me. He pulled my head so it laid against his chest. "You're very beautiful."

"No, I'm not." I sobbed into his chest.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I looked up and gave him a look. "Ok, I have. But trust me…you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met."

"Really?"

"And a pretty great kisser too."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face or the laugh that left my mouth. Derek's smile widened.

"Hey you're laughing."

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between us. I wiped my eyes continuously. "Um, I'm going to go take that shower now."

**XOX**

The shower felt nice. It gave me some alone time, to think. I thought about Max _and _Derek. I knew it was over between Max and I, but was there something starting between Derek and I? It seemed like those kisses that Derek and I shared was the highlight of my life, or the trip. As much as I tried to not think about those moments, they just kept playing in my mind. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so confused.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off, and put my clothes back on. I dried my hair and just left it down today. And all of my make-up was in my room which apparently I left my key in too. When I walked out of the bathroom, Derek was gone. I guess he already left to get breakfast. That's when my stomach growled. Man, am I hungry! As I walked out of Derek's room, I bumped into Emily in the hallway.

"Casey?"

"Hey Em."

She smiled and took a sigh of relief.

"I haven't seen you since you left to go to the bathroom at the airport. Where have you been?"

"I'll explain in a minute, but I seriously need to get some food. I'm starving."

**XOX**

Emily and I ended up going to a little café down the street from the hotel. While I ate my stack of pancakes and she had a muffin, I told her everything. I told her how Derek and I got on the wrong plane, how we've been here this whole time, and even about Max and Derek's ex girlfriend, Kendra. The only thing I failed to mention were the two kisses Derek and I shared.

"I can't believe what Max did to you. What a jerk?"

"Tell me about it."

"I know! If Trevor did that to-"

**"**_Trevor_?"

"Oh yeah. We're going out now." Emily said with a smile.

"Congrats."

"Thanks. But anyway, did you break up with Max?" She asked eating the last of her blueberry muffin.

"No…he doesn't even know I'm here. I was going to go find him today to tell him it's over." Emily glanced at her watch and cringed. "What?"

"I'm supposed to meet Trevor in ten minutes. We were going to go site seeing together. But if you want, I'll call him and we'll go later."

"No Em. You go ahead. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" I nodded my head. "Ok, later Casey!"

After I paid the bill, I left to go back to the hotel. Hopefully, I'll run into Max, so I can tell him it's over. I got into the elevator and the doors were about to close when I heard someone say, "Wait." I hit the open doors button, to see Derek.

"Derek, where were y-"

My words were cut off when Derek pressed his lips against mine. I was both confused and a little happy.

**Derek's POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe I did it. I don't know how long I've waited and tortured myself to kiss her like this, but it felt so good. I put her up against the elevator wall while her legs were wrapped around my waist and her hands were around my neck. After about thirty seconds our tongues met each other. We both broke apart for air. When we caught our breath we continued. The elevator doors opened, and standing there were some very disgusted old people.

"Take the next elevator." I said between kisses. I reached over and hit the button to take us to our floor. When the doors opened, Max was standing there. Great!

"Casey?"

"Max!" she said out of breath. I let her down from the position she was in.

"What the hell are you doing? How could you do something like this?" he said upset. I seriously wanted to pound this guy.

"_How could I? _Are you fucking serious?" she replied obviously very heated. Max and I were both a little shocked she used that type of language. I personally have never heard her say that word before. Eh, there's a first time for everything. "I saw you yesterday with Kendra. And I can't believe you have the gall to get mad at _me_ when you were the one sneaking behind my back."

"Well at least I wasn't making out with my step-sibling. Are you really that much of a slut you had to turn to your step-brother and find comfort in his pants? Who's next? Edwin?"

I looked to Casey who looked like she was about to cry. That's it! I can't take it anymore. This guy has gone too far.

I stepped in front of Casey and punched him.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" I shouted while he held his nose which was bleeding. My knuckles hurt but I didn't care. "You better step off, because I've played hockey for years and I really know how to hurt a guy."

"Whatever, you can have her." Max said before walking out of our sight. I turned to Casey who just looked shocked.

"Derek." She said almost as quiet as a whisper.

"You don't have to say anything." I said rubbing my hand. She looked at me and took me in her arms.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said as she laid her head against my chest.

"Yeah well, that guy was a real asshole."

She broke away from the hug and took my hand. I winced at the pain.

"Yikes. I better get you some ice. You go in the room and I'll be back in a second."

I started to walk down the hall when Casey said, "Derek?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around. She ran up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but I figured that was enough drama for one chapter…lol. Just to let you know, that is probably the only time you'll see the f word in the entire story. I try to avoid using that word as much as possible. And I don't know if I spelled "gall" right. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one took me longer to update. But I needed to update some of my other stories here and on fictionpress. Anyway, hope you like it. Now I'll shut up and you let you read!**

Chapter 7

**Casey's POV**

Ok, today is both odd and great. Not only did Derek kick Max's ass, well more like punch his nose, but we also made out in the elevator. It was exciting and he is a really great kisser! Much better than Sam or Max. Not that they weren't good kissers, Derek was just better…way better. As I walked down to ask the manager if they had a bag of ice, I couldn't help the smile that was spread across my face.

"Excuse me, Mr. Venice?"

"Yes…Casey." He replied with a smile.

"Derek, the guy I came here with, hurt his hand. Do you have a bag of ice?"

"Yes…I will be right back."

I stood there waiting patiently. As I waited a girl, about my age, walked in. She had straight blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. I could tell she wasn't naturally blonde because I could see the brown roots. She wore a black dress that had cleavage, and that hugged her curves. Immediately, I was jealous. She clanked in with her black leather boots and turned to me with a smile.

"Um…he-llo." She said slowly.

"I speak English."

"Oh. Good, well I'd look to book a room please. Preferably on the second floor." She said sweetly.

"I don't work here. I'm just waiting for the manager to come back." I replied with a smile. I didn't like her, but I had no reason to hate her. There was just something fishy with her. But I didn't want to seem impolite or plain mean.

"Oh. Well then I'll come back down later, when he is back." She said putting her cell phone back in her black purse. She looked up and gave me the fakest smile ever. "Tootles."

As she walked away, I shot daggers at her with my eyes.

**Derek's POV**

I waited in my room for Casey to come back with ice. My hand was throbbing, but it was completely worth it to punch him. Not only did he insult Casey, but he insulted my entire family. I heard a knock on the door, and I quickly rushed to answer it. When I opened the door, it wasn't Casey. Instead was my ex-girlfriend, Kelly. _Oh crap_, I thought.

"Kelly, how did you…uh…find me?" I stuttered. "And why are you here?"

She smiled, showing all of her perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Well Derry…" she giggled. "My dad's job transferred back to Canada, and so I came to come find you again. I went to your school but they said all the seniors had gone to Europe. So I did some research, got a plane ticket, took a cab, and bam I'm here…Aren't you excited to see me, Derry?"

"Yeah…sure." I lied.

"Since I'm back, we can get back together. We only broke up because I had to move, and now that I'm back…we can start where we left off. Unless you already have a girlfriend. Do you Derry?"

"Well you see…" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Great!" she shouted cutting me off. "I'm so happy."

Before she left, she gave me a 5 second kiss on the lips, which completely caught me off guard.

"Bye Derry." She giggled.

**Casey's POV**

As I walked up the stairs, I had a little spring in my step. I couldn't help it. Finally, Derek and I shared our feelings for each other and I feel both relieved and happy. As I turned the corner I saw that obnoxious blonde girl talking to some guy. I looked closer and saw that it was Derek. She kissed him on the lips, turned and left. My heart broke in two. How could he? It wouldn't have bothered me so much, but he didn't even try to pull away. As she walked passed me she gave me one of her annoying fake smiles. I dropped the ice bag on the floor, and ran back downstairs.

**Derek's POV**

Where the hell is Casey? It's been thirty minutes since she's left. It doesn't take this long to get ice. I got up and walked to Sam's room. I knocked on his door, and he answered it.

"Have you seen Casey? She left to get ice and has been gone for a half an hour." I asked desperately hoping he knew.

"Yeah…I saw her about fifteen minutes ago."

"Where is she?"

He gave me a 'you don't know?' look.

"She left. She's going home."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, she seemed really upset. She and Emily left to go to the airport. Her flight leaves in a half an hour."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted.

"I thought you knew. Sorry, dude."

"Did she say why?" I asked quickly.

"She said something about you and some blonde chick. I don't know…she was in a hurry."

I sighed and ran down the stairs. As I was running through the lobby, Kelly stopped me.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you off to?"

"Look psycho, we're not back together, I have a girlfriend which because of you is leaving. And I have to catch her before she leaves." I said quickly.

"I thought we only broke up because I moved. You even told me you loved me." She said holding me back.

"I only said that to get you to sleep with me. Which you didn't, thank god! Now leave me alone you possessive, life ruining witch!" I screamed. She dropped her jaw and I ran out of the hotel.

**Casey's POV**

As I sat in front of my gate, I found myself constantly glancing at the doors. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Looking for someone?" Emily asked which made me look at her. I smiled and said, "No."

"Ok."

"Thanks for breaking your date with Trevor to come with me here."

"No problem. Besides how could I not say good-bye to my best friend?" she said sweetly.

"Awe, Em. You're the greatest."

"We are now boarding Flight 286 to Canada at Gate 16." A woman said over the intercom. I checked my boarding pass and got up.

"Well that's my flight."

"I'm going to miss you Casey." Emily said as she gave me a hug. Suddenly, I heard someone screeching my name. I look up and see Derek running towards me.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Sam told me everything, so I ran all the way over here."

"You ran the whole way?" I asked both confused and impressed.

"No, I took a cab and then ran. But I need you to listen." He said taking my hands in his. "I love you."

"That's my cue to go. I'll be in the car. Later." Emily said. My heart raced and raced. It was pounding against my chest, and I found my self taking deep and heavy breaths.

"But what about that girl?" I asked with a look of hate on my face. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"She's my psycho ex, who insisted us getting back together. I told her to step off…and that she was psycho but she doesn't matter. I love you, and I don't want you to go."

"I love you too." I said with a smile. I saw his face light up.

"So you'll stay?"

I took my hands out of his and took out my boarding pass. He watched me closely. I smiled and tore the piece of paper apart. He laughed and scooped me in a hug. As he set my down, his smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to leave…like…_now_!" he said pulling me in a run. I made sure I grabbed the bag packed with my new stuff.

"Why are we running?"

"Security guards."

"What did you do?" I screamed.

"Ran past security."

I laughed and we ran all the way to the car. We told Emily to drive quickly, and she obeyed, no questions asked. Thankfully, we lost them. I looked to Derek who was still trying to catch his breath. Only Derek would call his hot ex-girlfriend a psycho, dodge airport security, and run like crazy to tell me he loves me.

**A/N: I'm sad to say its almost over. There's only one more chapter after this! I think I might cry.(I'm only kidding.)hehe.Anyway,hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Important Author's Note

**A/N: Ok, I don't want the story to end and neither does my cousin who threatened to kill me if I did end it this soon. I'm not a hundred percent sure what I want to happen next. So, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas let me know. If I like it I'll make sure to give you the credit. Thanks!**

**J.S. Goldberg**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:Its not ending! Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions.You've been a lot of help.And of course I have to give credit to the right people. I'm using sing2me091,L'aern-.21,inukag4ever29,and stina13's ideas all mixed in one with a twist of my own. And I also just want to say thanks to Zuzzeroo for your suggestion.I might use yours too.You guys rock!And thanks to all of the other fans of the story who read and review.You guys rock too!Ok,now I'll shut up and let you read!Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8

**Casey's POV**

As Derek, Emily, and I walked back into the hotel, I grabbed another room key to my room. Since I left it in there when I was drunk that night. I shouldn't have run off like that to airport. I should've just talked to Derek. But silly me, always being a drama queen. But everything is ok now. I would think since Derek had called that girl a psycho she would have left by now, but there she was…in the lobby, kissing…MAX? That is just so…bizarre. My ex boyfriend, and his ex girlfriend making out. I hope they do date, and she could see what a cheating jerk he is. Derek caught me staring at them, and smiled.

"Want to give them a show?" he said with a smirk. I smiled too. We told Emily she could go back with Trevor. She shrugged and walked back to her hotel room. Derek pushed me up against the wall, as we began to make-out. When Max and Kelly broke apart for air, they turned our way. I had my arms around Derek's neck while he had his hands on my hips.

"Ugh…" I heard Max say. We broke apart and smiled at each other. As Derek was leading me to the elevator so we could go back, I gave Kelly one of her fake smiles. All she could do was glare at me. Derek and I waved to them as the elevator doors closed.

"That rocked!" I giggled. He pulled some of my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Yes, you do."

I blushed and looked away. He pulled my chin up and gave me a light kiss. Derek took out his keycard and opened the door to his room. He pulled me inside with him.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?" he asked holding me by the waist.

"I had an idea."

"So did I…" he said with raised eyebrows. Before I could say anything, his lips came down on mine. I kissed him back. He broke apart and lowered me to the bed. He slowly made his way on top of me. He leaned down to kiss me again. He stopped and started to unbutton my shirt. I stopped him.

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I said seriously, but in a sweet way.

"Later." He said coming down to kiss me again. I turned my head, and instead he kissed my cheek. He sighed and took a seat next to me. "Fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking, you know that concert? The one I got drunk at?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, maybe we could see if Drock can get a gig. Ralph, Sam, you, and me are here. And I'm sure they have plenty of equipment to loan."

His face lit up. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I know." I giggled. "Lets go tell them." I finished, getting up. Derek grabbed my wrist and I turned around to see him there with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and gave in. "Or later."

**Derek's POV**

I was shirtless as I was unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as it was off I leaned down to kiss her again. Mere inches from her lips, there was a knock on the door.

"Dude, it's me." Sam. I sighed and continued on with the kiss. Casey broke apart and sighed.

"Go answer the door. The moment is gone."

I got up as Casey started to put her shirt back on. I answered the door and Sam looked at me funny. I guess since I was shirtless.

"What's up?"

"Uh…I came by to see if you found Casey." He looked past me. I turned around to see Casey buttoning the last button on her shirt. "I guess you did. Am I interrupting something?"

"Its ok, Sam." Casey said standing beside me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted her closer. Casey looked up at me and gave me the cutest smile. "I…we actually wanted to talk to you. Could you get Ralph too?"

"Uh…sure."

Sam walked down the hall. While Sam was getting Ralph, Casey took the opportunity to kiss me. I slowly pushed her against the doorway and kissed her down her neck and back up to her lips. That's when Sam and Ralph came back. They were quicker than I thought. Casey obviously couldn't sense they were there, so she was confused when I stopped and broke away. Casey looked at Sam and Ralph with an embarrassed smile.

"Derek?" Ralph said almost shouting.

"Shh!" Sam, Casey, and I all said at the same time.

"What's going on? Why are you shirtless?" Ralph asked. "And why were you making out with Casey?"

Sam and I pulled him into the room. I threw on a shirt while Sam and Ralph sat on the coffee table, and Casey sat on the couch. I took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ok, we'll fill you in." Casey started. "We got on the wrong plane before and we've been here the whole time. We can't get caught because we don't want to go home or go on the rest of the trip. And Derek and I are going out."

"Ok?"

"Anyway, I have an idea. I think Drock should play here. There's a stage over by the Trevi fountain and I'm sure they have equipment."

"Sweet! An international concert." Ralph said with a huge smile on his face.

"Great…so when do you guys leave?"

"Well we're supposed to leave in a couple of days. So maybe tomorrow night." Sam said.

"Ok. Around eight?"

"Cool…awe man! We're not supposed to leave the hotel after seven thirty. Safety thing." Ralph said.

"So we'll just sneak out." I said. Sam and Ralph shrugged. Casey leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips.

"That's just weird to me." Ralph said. Sam nodded his head.

"Same here, dude." Sam said. Casey and I smiled from ear to ear.

**Nobody's POV**

Meanwhile…

"So, you know Derek? And that girl?" Kelly asked in Max's arms. Max nodded and Kelly huffed. "Who is she anyway?"

"Her name's Casey. We used to go out, but then I found her kissing Derek in the elevator. So, I broke it off." Max explained. "But the grossest part of it all is that Derek is Casey's brother."

"Are you serious? They're actually related?" Kelly asked in disgust.

"Through marriage. They're step-sibs."

"Still…"

"I got to go. Here's my number." Max said before getting up. Kelly just sat there.

"If that little hussy thinks she can steal my Derry away from me, she's seriously mistakened." Kelly muttered under her breath. With that being said, she marched up the stairs to her hotel room.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! So, what'd ya think?Hope you all liked it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! School started and then I got caught up in some of my other stories. Please don't hate me! I do not own the song used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy all my wonderful fans! Oh and I give credit to Zuzzero (hope I spelled that right) to the whole romantic idea. Thanks. **

Chapter 9

**Casey's POV**

After confessing his love for me, Derek decided to take me out on a real date. He took me to a nice restaurant. He wore a pair of jeans and the best shirt he could find. I decided to go buy a dress. Emily helped me pick it out. It was a strapless, flowing, black dress. He really surprised me. I haven't seen the soft, sweet, and romantic side of him yet. So this was a nice treat.

"You didn't have to do all of this." I said smiling.

"I'd do anything for you." He said with a genuine smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cheesy." I said blushing and rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but you have to admit its better than taking you to a Taco Bell."

"Do they even have Taco Bells near here?" I giggled. Derek shrugged.

The two of us broke our eye contact when the waiter came to take our order. Once she left, Derek excused himself to the bathroom. I sat there looking at my hands, when someone took a seat in Derek's chair. I looked up to see Kelly.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Only one simple thing, Derek."

"Look, you've had your chance. Derek obviously chose me and not you. Get over it." I say calmly.

"Fine, but don't think this is over." Kelly said narrowing her eyes at me. Suddenly, she stuck her foot out as a waiter went by which caused all the food to fall on me. She walked away smiling as my mouth was wide open looking at my dress. I looked up at the waiter who was saying 'sorry' so many times I wanted to slap him.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." I said trying to calm down. That's when Derek comes back. He looks confused when he sees the waiter and me standing up and me with an angry expression. He looked at my dress then at the waiter. He put two and two together and figured out what happened. _If only he knew the whole story. _

"What did you do? You ruined her dress!" Derek said starting to shout. I gave the waiter an apologetic look and turned to Derek.

"Derek, it wasn't his fault." He looked at me confused. "I went to get up to go to the bathroom when he came by and we collided. It was nobody's fault. It was an accident." His face softened. I couldn't tell him about Kelly. I needed to handle her on my own. She's my battle now. The waiter looked at me confused, knowing that it wasn't true but he just apologized once more and left. We decided to leave early. We paid for the food, but the manager gave us a discount for the accident. Kelly managed to do one thing, ruin my first real date with Derek. She can ruin a thousand of our dates, but I will always have what she wants: the key to Derek's heart.

When Derek shut the hotel room door behind us he looked at me intensely.

"Change." He simply said. I nodded and asked him to unzip my dress. I felt his warm hand against my bare skin as he unzipped the dress. He stopped mid-way and kissed my neck and then down to my shoulder. I felt my legs slowly turning to Jello. He finished unzipping the dress, and I turned around to face him. I dropped the dress, and it landed as a circle around my feet. I saw his mouth drop and I smiled. Yeah, there I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. I held his head in my hands and gave him a kiss. I broke apart the kiss and walked into the bathroom to change into shorts and a T-shirt. _That should have gotten his attention_. I smiled as I climbed into bed. Derek climbed in next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt my heart do a somersault. _I should probably get an extra key to my room before we do anything we…shouldn't. _I closed my eyes and smiled as I drifted to sleep.

**Derek's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but smile to see Casey in my arms. And then I remembered last night. I don't know what came over Casey, but I liked it. I suddenly don't remember why I was woken up. I laid there confused until I heard another knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Sam and Ralph.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got the gig, its tonight."

My face lit up.

"SERIOUSLY!?" I shouted, and then I realized Casey was still asleep. I looked over at the bed to see her stirring in her sleep until she finally opened her eyes. She yawned and looked towards the door.

"Derek?" she asked sleepily. She's so cute when she says my name that way.

"Sorry, babe."

"It's ok." She sat up. "Sam? Ralph?"

"Hey Casey. Good morning."

Casey glanced at the clock to see it was close to noon.

"What's going on? And why were you guys shouting?"

"We got the gig!" I said excitedly. Her face broke into a smile and she ran up to give all of us a hug and an extra kiss for me. Oh yeah, it felt awesome.

"Oh my god! We need to practice." She said.

"Yeah, so what song are we going to sing?" Sam asked. I turned to Casey and she smiled.

"The only one we know, boys."

**XOX**

We went to go shop for our outfits. I got a pair of dark jeans, with my black shirt with the white words "D-Rock" printed on them. Sam wore a pair of faded jeans, and a regular black T-shirt. Ralph wore leather pants, god only knows why, and a black shirt. Casey looked stunning in her outfit. She had on a red and black plaid skirt that was mid-thigh length, with a black shirt, and black boots. She had her hair just let down, red eye shadow, black eye liner, and red lip gloss. I must say, she looked pretty damn hot. I took a seat next to her on the couch in my room. She looked very nervous. I took her hand and put it in mine.

"You're going to do great."

She looked at me and smiled.

"You too. I'd kiss you but I don't want to ruin my make-up."

I laughed and we both stood up and made our way to the door. Sam and Ralph said they'd meet us there. We made our way to the stage and waited anxiously. The crowd was filing in, and there were a lot more people than they expected. A man took the stage and the crowd went silent.

"Hey everyone! Performing tonight is a band from another country we know as the United States. Give it up for D-Rock!"

The crowd went wild and Casey's eyes widened.

**Casey's POV**

The sound of the crowd cheering made the whole thing more real to me. I felt a hand take mine and I looked up to meet Derek's eyes. He smiled and I nodded my head. The four of us took the stage. I walked to the microphone and smiled out at the crowd. I looked to Ralph, then Sam, and then Derek. I nodded. The music started to play, and as I sang the first line, my heart was pounding like crazy.

[Slowly

"You said it was over

But I never wanted it to end

We said it was over

Now it's hard to be your friend."

The audience booed, and that was music to our ears.

"Come on, let's rock! The D-rock way!" I shouted and everyone cheered. I nodded to Derek and we started over.

[Fast and upbeat

I took the mike of its stand and danced throughout the stage as Derek and Sam rocked on their guitars and Ralph banged on the drums.

"You said it was over and it was not over

You said it was over and it was not over

You said it was over and it was not over

Nah nah nah nah nah nah

You said it was over and it was not over

Oooooooh

You said it was over and it was not over

Nah nah nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah nah nah!"

When the song ended I looked out at the audience and smiled. That is, until I saw Kelly, Max, and Mrs. Johnson, one of the chaperones. I looked to Derek, Sam, and Ralph who all looked the same as I did. One hundred percent caught.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen? Anyway, I would also like to add that anyone who has read my other LWD fanfic, a wonderful person made a trailer for it on youtube. Just type in "Messed Up Match Up trailer" and it should come up. The maker's username is: brigette10155. Anyways, please review the story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am terribly sorry. Once again, school, and me being lazy stopped me from updating. You can thank my history teacher, he loves to give us projects and essays. Plus, I'm also one to blame. Forgive me? Well I finally got this up. And I'll try to update more quickly. Hope you like this chapter and please review. **

Chapter 10

**Casey's POV**

Oh my god! This is so not good. I looked at Derek and bit my lower lip. He gave me a worried look too. I looked at Ralph who was just rubbing his pants and Sam who looked just as frightened as us. Then I looked back at Max, Kelly, and the chaperone Ms. Johnson. The crowd just continued to cheer for us. I looked at the audience and smiled.

"Thanks everyone!" I said with my voice a little shaky. "Good night!" With that, I grabbed Derek's hand and walked off the stage with the other band members. "Hi Ms. Johnson."

"Casey, Derek, Sam, and Ralph, I would like a word." She said sternly. I gulped and nodded. I glanced at Kelly who had a smirk on her face, and Max wrapped an arm around her waist. I shook my head at them and continued to follow Ms. Johnson. We walked into the hallway and sat in the conference room. "I am very angry and disappointed in all of you. One more stunt like that, and you'll all be going home." We all nodded. "Sam and Ralph, you can leave. I'd like to have a word with Casey and Derek."

Derek and I exchanged looks. _Does she know? Oh my god! Did she tell Nora?! George?! _I sat up straight in my seat and pushed my hair out of my face. I turned my attention back to Ms. Johnson. She didn't look too happy.

"Don't try to deny it. I know." She said. I sighed and looked at Derek again before I spoke to her.

"Look, I honestly don't see why it's such a big deal. I mean-"

"No big deal?! We didn't know where you were! You were there at the airport but not there at the first stop. We all panicked. And we called your parents, and they didn't know where you were either." I looked at her confused. And then I realized what she was talking about.

"We're sorry. We accidentally got on the wrong plane and we've been here the whole time."

"Well, you can think how sorry you are on your flight home."

"But you can't!" Derek shouted.

"Oh? Not only did you disappear and not bother to call anyone, you pulled off this little concert thing. Now, go and pack your bags. You'll be leaving tomorrow." With that she left the room leaving Derek and I by ourselves. I looked at Derek and cried into my hands. I heard him jump in his seat and moved to comfort me by rubbing my back with his hands. I looked up with my teary eyes.

"Its ok." He said. But that wasn't true.

"No, its not. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"As soon as we get off that plane, there's no more us. We're back to being Derek and Casey the fighting step-sibs."

"We don't have to be…" he said, his face mere inches from mine. My eyes locked on his and then I kissed him. I don't think I've ever kissed him so passionately. I broke apart not too long after the kiss began.

"Yes we do." With that, I got up and left the room. I grabbed my room key from the front desk and walked into the elevator. Derek didn't chase after me, and I'm not surprised.

**Derek's POV**

Her words still stung as I sat there in the conference room. How could she say something like that? How could she feel that way after all that we've been through? I ran through security for her, we've gone through so much, and all for…what? Nothing. I will not let this happen. I will not lose the girl I love. My brain finally decided to work and I quickly got up and stormed out of the conference room. I walked into the elevator and just as the elevator doors were about to close, a girl came in next to me. I glared at her.

"What do you want Kelly?"

"You. Of course." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have Max to go make out with?" I asked in a harsh tone. Her smile only widened.

"Is someone jealous?" she giggled.

"No. You could screw him for all I care. Just don't talk to me."

She stepped in front of me.

"What is wrong with you? Here I am, the hottest girl you'll probably ever meet, coming on to you. If you offered, I'd have sex with you right here and now." She said obviously getting impatient. "But that, that _girl_-"

"That girl is the love of my life. And you having sex with me in a hotel elevator makes you a whore. And hitting on me when I have a girlfriend, and doing everything to split us apart, that makes you a bitch too." Tears welled up in her eyes, but I didn't care. She ruined everything. "You just may have ruined my ENTIRE life. I- I HATE you! And no one will ever love a two-faced bitch like you!" I screamed. Tears started streaming down her face. As soon as the doors opened, she ran out of the elevator in tears. I ran a hand through my hair and walked out of the elevator and to Casey's door. I knocked on it. She opened it with water in her eyes and tears drying on her cheeks. I placed her face in my hands and I kissed her. I walked forward as I kissed her and shut the door with my foot.

Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck. I smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her. I put all of my passion and raw emotion into the kiss. She had to break the kiss for air. Our eyes locked. "I love you." I said. She smiled.

"I know. I love you too."

"If this is our last night to be together, I want to spend it with you." I whispered near her ear. She smiled and pulled me to her bed.

**Casey's POV**

The sun was blaring against my face. I sighed and woke up to feel something beside me. I looked to see an arm draped over my stomach. I looked over my shoulder to see Derek's sleeping face. I laid there, and then a thought crossed my mind. Oh my god! Did we do it last night? I looked under the covers to see both Derek and I were naked. Oh yeah, we did it. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. Great, I had sex hair. I got up and started looking for some clothes. I heard a noise and I looked at the bed to see Derek opening his eyes. I grabbed the first thing I could and covered myself with it. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Um…Casey?"

"Yes?" I asked non-chalantly.

"Why are you covering yourself with a lamp?" he laughed. "It's not like I didn't see everything last night." I glared at him. He laughed harder. I turned around to finish searching for my underwear. "Casey?"

"What?" I asked not turning around.

"Nice butt."

I looked over my shoulder.

"If I wasn't naked I would so…" I trailed off. The sentence didn't start off the greatest so I stopped.

"What are you looking for?"

"Underwear. Anything to put on until I find some new ones to put on."

"Oh, you mean these?" he asked twirling them around his index finger.

"Give them to me."

"Nah."

"Fine. Jerk." I unplugged the lamp so I could take it with me. I walked to one of my bags and grabbed a new set of clothing and walked to the bathroom. I changed into a black, pleated skirt, with a lavender colored shirt. I brushed my hair and left it down, and applied my make-up. When I came out of the bathroom, Derek was thankfully dressed. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. There was a knock on the door and I answered it.

"Ms. Johnson hi."

"Are you ready?"

I sighed. "Almost."

"Well get your brother and bring him downstairs. We'll be leaving soon." She said before leaving. I closed the door and looked at Derek. He walked towards me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Remember Casey, I love you. No matter what."

I nodded and gave him one light kiss.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: You're free to hate me as much as you like. I am a horrible, HORRIBLE person. I just left you guys hanging for over a month. Do you know how terrible I feel? Very terrible! I am so sorry I didn't update for over a month. I am SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry. I hope you guys can all forgive me. I won't even bother with excuses. Well, I hope you enjoy this long over due update. I will seriously try to update faster next time. Please review. Even though I probably don't deserve it. **

Chapter 11

**Casey's POV**

I nearly cried again as I hugged Emily goodbye. She came to the airport with me and I was glad. Mrs. Johnson came with us too. She came to obviously make sure we got on the correct plane home. We waited at the gate and when our flight was beginning to board people, we reluctantly got on. We waved goodbye to Emily, Trevor, Sam, and Ralph. What was going to be a great trip…turned out completely different than I thought it would. I sighed and took a seat beside Derek. Instantly, his hand held mine and our fingers were entwined. I smiled at him and the smile was returned. These were the last moments we could have like this. At least in public.

"Excuse me children," a gentle old woman said. My face scrunched in confusion until realization hit me. She was the same woman from the other flight. "Do you have any tissues perhaps?"

"Um, I think so," I said rummaging through my bag with my free hand. I finally found a small package of tissues and handed them to her.

"Thanks dear," she said sweetly.

"No problem." I glanced over at Derek who was grinning. I quirked an eyebrow his way. "What?"

"Nothing. I love you, that's all," he grinned. I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's all I get?" I smacked his arm playfully. He excused himself to the bathroom before we took off and I took out a book I bought at the gift shop.

"Excuse me hon," the old woman said again. I turned around. "Weren't you that same woman as before." I smiled and nodded. "And I couldn't help but notice the chemistry between you two. Are you still not a couple?"

"Actually, we're happily boyfriend and girlfriend," I said feeling like the happiest woman on the planet.

"Good. You two really are a cute couple. And I must say he is very cute himself," she smiled. I laughed and Derek returned to his seat.

"Talking about me?"

"Perhaps…"

"I know I am too irresistible. You must think about me constantly. Especially after last night," he said raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I rolled my eyes. The flight attendant announced we were about to take off. My eyes suddenly widened but then I felt a comforting hand holding mine. I looked over at Derek who gave me not one of his famous smirks, but a genuine smile. I held his hand throughout the whole process of taking off. This part of him made me love him even more. He could be a real jerk sometimes, but deep down he was a complete sweetheart. Of course, he would never admit it. But I knew, and that's all that mattered.

---

I woke up to Derek stroking my hair gently. I smiled and he mumbled something before leaning over to kiss me. I smiled but it faded quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We really can't be together anymore," I said as I stared out the window. Derek turned my head to face him.

"Of course we can. But for the time being, we have to…"

"Keep it a secret. I know," I said with a nod of my head. He gave me a sad smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We stood up and got off the airplane to see Nora and George waiting for us. They both had stern looks on their faces.

"Hey mom," I said softly.

"Casey," she said before giving me a hug. "We'll talk, but later. We need to get home now."

I nodded and exchanged a longing look with Derek. Our lives would never be the same. Not after tonight at least…

**Derek's POV**

We arrived home a half an hour later and I was greeted from Marti hugging me. I scooped her up in a hug and she beamed at me with a smile. She giggled with joy. I glanced over at Casey who gave me the cutest smile. I wanted to kiss her so badly but couldn't and it almost broke my heart. I set Marti down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad to have you back Smerek," she giggled.

"It's good to _be _back Smarti," I replied with a smile on my face. Although, my insides were churning on the inside.

"Hey bro," Edwin said as he entered the room, gracing us with his presence. I gave him the guy head nod and it was the end of the conversation. At least for now.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack my things. Derek, you should do the same," Casey said with her eyebrows raised. I smirked at her and she returned it with a smirk of her own. I nodded and I followed her up the stairs. She dropped her bags in her room while I walked into my room. I laid on my bed and not even a minute later, Casey ran into my room and jumped on top of me. And soon began our make-out session. I had craved her lips for so long and now I captured them with a kiss. I ran my fingers through her dark brown hair and she responded with a low moan. My hand went down and began to go under her shirt. Suddenly, she pulled away and grabbed my wrist.

"We-we shouldn't do this now," she breathed.

"I don't care," I said quickly before capturing her lips again. "I love you." She smiled against my lips and I did the same.

"I love you too."

I was about to lift up her shirt when the door swung open. I immediately pushed Casey off of me and she tumbled to the floor.

"Ow!"

I looked up to see Lizzie in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow her way.

"Can I help you?"

"Why is Casey on the floor?" she asked. Casey stood up holding her head and glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Because Derek is an evil wench of a step-brother," she said full of hostility. Her being furious actually turned me on.

"Oh," was all Lizzie could say. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you back home."

Casey's expression softened and she grabbed her little sister in a hug.

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem. See you guys later," she said before leaving. Casey turned to me and smacked my arm before leaving too. About two seconds later, I heard the sound of a door being slammed. I sighed and got up. I walked to her room and knocked.

"Go away." I opened the door and stepped in. She glared at me. "I told you to go away."

"And when have I ever listened?" She paused and said nothing. I smirked. "That's what I thought. Look, I'm really sorry. Ok?" She nodded and pulled me close. She gave me a soft kiss and I pulled back. "You know, you turned me on with the whole screaming at me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's sexy when you scream my name."

"Hmmm, I can think of something better," she said before licking her lips. I smirked and waited patiently. She leaned forward and whispered my name in my ear. Ok, that turned me on too. The next thing I knew, we were kissing each other like crazy. But once again, we were interrupted. The door swung open and I was thrown off the bed.

"Hey Case, how are you holding up?" I heard Nora's voice say.

"Fine. I suppose. Look, I just really want to be alone. Ok?" The next thing I knew, the door closed. She leaned over the bed. "You ok down there?" she giggled.

"You tell me," I said pulling her down with me. Her body was fully pressed against mine. Yeah, that screamed sexual tension.

"You should probably go now," she said softly. I merely nodded. What she said was right. We couldn't risk being caught. I got up slowly, kissed her on the forehead, and headed back to my room.

---

It's been about a week since that fateful day. It was a Friday night and everyone was leaving the house. Nora and George were going out, and Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin were all going to a sleepover at their friend's house. So that left me and Casey here alone. One could only imagine what would happen.

"Derek, you _are _going to behave right? No parties," dad said sternly. I nodded.

"Of course dad. No parties," I replied. _Just crazy sex with your step-daughter, that's all. _"Don't worry. Casey will be here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked playfully as she stepped into the room and took a seat on the couch.

"That you're a party pooper," I retorted.

"Why Derek, I am truly hurt," she teased. George looked at us weirdly and then left the house with Nora. Once we heard the car leave the driveway we let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I join?" I smirked.

"No." I pouted. "But I have a little something planned afterwards." She stood up and walked around behind my chair. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "See you later, Derek."

So we're playing games now are we? I like. The sound of the water from the bathroom reached my ears minutes later. The doorbell rang and I stood up and answered the door. My jaw clenched at the sight of who was there.

"Hey Derek," she cooed.

"Kelly," I replied through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we needed to have a nice little chat," she said with a devilish grin. If I punched girls, I would have punched her right there and then.

"I believe the chatting is all done," I seethed.

"Oh no Derek. You are sadly mistaken. See, you're done talking; I'm not."

"Well I don't want to hear it," I said as I started to slam the door in her face. She stopped the door with one of her well manicured hands; her smirk still intact.

"No, I think you will be very interested in this chat." She stepped in with her black boots and in her black mini-skirt with a pale pink top. "Very interested."

**A/N: Hmmm...anyone else very interested? Haha. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: You may have seen the alert twice. That's because I forgot to mention something. A very wonderful fan made a trailer for this fanfic. Check it out on youtube. Her account is: brigette10122. Also check out her other videos. They're great! Anyways, I kept my promise and finished this chapter tonight. It didn't take me a month! YAY! Just a few days I believe. Or a week. I don't remember. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I appreciate it. This chapter kind of...ticks me off. Haha. But I gotta do what I gotta do. Haha. ENJOY! **

Chapter 12

**Derek's POV**

I slammed the door and met Kelly's smirk with an icy glare. She continued to smile at me while I just wanted to slap it off her face. She took a seat on the coffee table and motioned for me to take a seat on my chair. I flat out refused. She gave me a pouty look and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and gave in. Her smile soon returned.

"What do you want?" I sneered. She crossed her legs and her smile widened.

"You," she giggled. I rolled my eyes. What was up with this chick? What part of 'no, I frickin hate you' didn't she understand?

"Well I'm unavailable. I _have a _girlfriend, and I love her more than anything," I replied back after I snorted at her answer to my question. Her smile faded and I mentally grinned to myself. She finally started to get the picture.

"Is that so? Well, what does she have that I don't? I'm way hotter than her, I'm sexier, and I'm probably a much better kisser," she replied in a voice showing her complete disgust for Casey. "Besides, isn't the little bitch your sister?"

"_Step_- sister actually. No blood relation and don't call her that. If anyone's the bitch it's you. And trust me, she's way hotter, sexier, and better at kissing than you," I seethed. Tears welled up in her eyes but she never let a tear fall. "Now what do you want?"

"Well, if I can't have you then neither can she. I came here to give you one more final chance with me but since you have refused me, I'll just have to go to extremes," she said before biting her lip to hold back a smirk. I stayed silent and motioned for her to continue. "I have…pictures, Derek. Pictures of you and Casey kissing, holding hands, the whole she-bang and I'd be happy to share them with your parents and the entire school?"

"Yeah right," I snorted. She grinned at me before pulling out said pictures. My mouth dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. _Unless_ you break up with her."

"You want me to WHAT?!"

"Break up with her Derek," she repeated before putting the pictures back in her purse. I stared at her with my jaw and fists clenched. I was so angry I wanted to punch something but held back the urge. "Break up with her and this secret never happened. Got it?"

"But I-I _love _her," I replied. Her grin widened if that was possible.

"Then you'll break up with her. I'll give you a couple days to think about it," she said standing up and walking towards the chair.

"_Derek_," Casey cooed from upstairs. My heart almost sank. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them.

"I'll leave you with your girl. When you _do _decide, give me a call," she said setting her number on my chest. She kissed the paper leaving her mark on it before leaving. As soon as Kelly left I tucked the number in my jeans and headed upstairs. I didn't see Casey in her room so I walked back into mine. Casey was sitting on my bed with a smile on her face. She wore a black tank top with some shorts riding low on her hips. Her hair was still wet from her shower not too long ago. She stood up wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips met mine and I barely kissed her back. So much was running through my mind. She pulled away.

"Derek, are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," I replied back, my voice shaky. She shook her head at me.

"Derek, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?" she persisted. I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood tonight. I just need to be by myself for now. I need to…I need to think," I said walking past her and sitting on my bed with my hands buried in my hands. I looked up to see she had left. I shut my door and the tears finally started to pour out. What was wrong with me?! I never cried. But this whole situation was just too much for me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had no idea what I was going to do.

**Casey's POV**

What did I do wrong? Was Derek mad at _me_? I left to go take a shower and then he's…distant. Was he having second thoughts about _us_? Oh god! I ran to my bed and buried my head in pillow as I let the tears out. This couldn't have happened to me.

I woke up next morning to the sound of my mom knocking on my door. I looked at my clock to see I slept in ten minutes late. Just perfect. I must have fallen asleep last night. I got up and changed my clothes. I put on a pink shirt with a pair of jeans. I came downstairs to see that Derek had already left. How odd? I grabbed a granola bar before I left. When I got to school, it felt so bizarre. No one I knew was there. Well, except for Derek and a few other classmates that never had the opportunity to go on the trip. I got to my locker and started to take a couple notebooks out when Derek approached me. I didn't think he would talk to me. I figured he would avoid me all day.

"Hey Casey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied as I shut my locker.

"Could we talk?"

"Yeah, is it about last night?" I could barely get the words out but I somehow managed to. He nodded his head and he led me to a corner. "So, what's up?"

"Um, I-I think we should…break up," he choked out. My mouth dropped and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing out.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. "Why?"

"Look, I don't want to-"

"So don't!"

"Casey it's not that simple! Ok?!" Tears were now falling down his face. I've never seen him cry before. This was all just too…unreal.

"What are you not telling me? Does this involve Kelly?" He didn't reply so I took it as a yes. "Derek, who cares about her? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She threatened to spread pictures of you and me to the entire school and our parents if we didn't break up," he blurted out. My mouth dropped and I didn't know what to say. "She came last night while you were in the shower. Look, I don't want to break up with you, but…" he sighed and smacked the wall, scaring me in the process. "Sometimes when you love someone, you have to make sacrifices. This is my sacrifice."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it! If you really loved me you wouldn't care. You would stick by me and-and not do this," I shot back almost shouting. I was starting to shake with rage and heartache.

"Casey, we'll finish this later. I don't want to cause a scene," he whispered.

"Too late. We're talking about it now. I-I just don't understand how you can be so cruel. How about how _I _feel? Did you ever think about that? I love you and I don't care what little miss bleach blonde has to say about it. I don't want to break up with you. Just…forget her!"

"Casey," he started. "We'll talk about this more at home. Ok?" I shook my head as more tears spilled out.

"No. Decision has already been made. You obviously don't love me as much as I thought because you just broke my heart. I'm sick of crying over this. I knew this would end up in heartbreak, I just didn't know it would end like this. I-I _hate _you," I seethed. I slapped his face and walked away crying.

**Derek's POV**

I slammed the front door and ran upstairs. I decided to skip school. I couldn't take it. God, I'm such a frickin jerk. I couldn't believe what happened. I should have just told her about Kelly and we would have worked something out together. But now she hated me and she'll never talk to me again. This whole thing was just totally screwed up. It was all a big mess. I took out my cell phone and called Kelly's number.

"Hello?" she said on the other end.

"It's Derek," I seethed.

"Oh hi Derek. So, do you have a decision?" she questioned. I sighed.

"Decision has already been made. She broke up with me," I choked out. I could practically see her smile from the other end.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two," she giggled. "Good choice Derek. Call me again if you change your mind about us. Tootles." With that, she hung up. I closed my phone and fell back onto my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Casey's POV**

I walked to my locker after first period and opened it. I suddenly felt a pair of hands go over my eyes. I smacked them away and turned around to see Sam, Ralph, and Emily. My mouth fell open.

"What the hell you guys? What are you doing here?!" I squealed with joy. All three of them smiled at me.

"Well, about two seconds after you guys left, we realized we couldn't go on the rest of the trip without you," Sam explained. "It wouldn't be the same without that Dasey love." My smile faded.

"Well then you guys flew here for nothing. Derek and I broke up," I said sadly.

"What?! When?!" Emily shouted incredulously.

"This morning. His ex-girlfriend Kelly threatened him that if we stayed together she would show our parents and the whole school pictures. He came to talk to me this morning to tell me we should break up," I explained. Emily pulled me into a hug and the tears spilled out again.

"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry," she said rubbing my back to comfort me.

"I love him and it just hurts Em," I cried. I pulled away and started to wipe my eyes. "I just want him back but he probably won't even talk to me after the hurtful things I said."

"Where is he?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"I think I saw him leave after our fight," I said with a few sniffles.

"I'll go find him and beat the shit out of him," Sam seethed.

"No need to Sam," Emily replied smiling. We all gave her a questioning look. "I have the perfect plan to win him back for Casey. And you're included," she finished turning to Sam.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Oh wow. Ok, so I haven't updated in months! Oh my god! I feel SOOOOOOOOO terrible. I know this chapter is pretty short but it's something right? I hope you like it! And you can thank Alexandra (your royal highness). She convinced me to write more. Haha. Hopefully this won't happen again. Please leave a review!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Derek's POV**

Oh man, everything was so screwed up. One minute things were going great and the next everything was falling to pieces. I slammed my fist against the bed and then ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. How could I have done that to Casey? Oh god. She was so perfect. She was beautiful, smart, witty, and everything I could ever ask for. She gets my butt out of all sorts of trouble whether or not she got me there in the first place. I guess this is the type of problems that arise when you're dating your step-sister. But I couldn't have been the only one out there, right? Right.

I heard the door close and I immediately bolted out of my room and ran downstairs. It was time to put everything in check and tell her I need her. I swear, without her I was just a wreck.

"Casey! Look, I'm madly in love with you and I made a huge mistake. Baby we can work things out and-" I stopped mid sentence. "You're not Casey." I gulped and Edwin smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No I'm not. Uh…what's going on?" Edwin asked looking highly confused. I quickly hid my scared expression and gave him a stern look.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on."

"Really? Because I just heard you say that you were madly in love with Casey. If that's nothing then I'm a five foot five blonde girl," he said with a lopsided smile. The door opened again and Lizzie stepped inside. Edwin grinned at me and turned to say something to her. Crap!

"Hey Lizzie, Derek is in love with your-" I clamped my hand over the little twerp's mouth and gave out a nervous chuckle. She looked at both of us confused.

"Derek is in love with my what?" she asked slowly as if it were rocket science.

"Your…jacket. I'm in love with your jacket. Very lovely." See, my lying abilities did come in handy at good times. Pfft, and Casey said lying would get me nowhere. Lizzie looked down at her jacket and giggled.

"This isn't mine. It's Casey's. Well, I'm going to go practice my karate. Bye guys," she said waggling her fingers. Before I knew it she was gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and finally let go of Edwin. I got down to his level and narrowed my eyes at him.

"My room. Now."

XOX

"Whoa."

Edwin's mouth was dropped to the floor. I had just finished telling him about me and Casey. I told him everything, except what happened the night before we left for home. He was too young and it was my personal business. I can still remember the flustered look on her face when she was looking for her clothes but couldn't find them. It was adorable. But back to the matter at hand. I sighed and rubbed my temples; trying to prevent the headache that was about to come.

"So you mean to tell me you and Casey have been secretly dating this whole time? Well since those last few days in Rome?" he asked. I assumed it was to make sure his hearing was correct. Hey, if I was him I'd be shocked too.

"Yeah."

"FINALLY!" he shouted. I jumped a little by surprise and then scrunched my face in confusion. "I mean it was so obvious you two were meant for each other!"

"Glad you think so Ed. I don't think a lot of other people would agree," I said slumping a little. I can't remember a time when I've been this depressed. It was terrible. I didn't even kick Edwin out when he hugged me. I just let him.

**Casey's POV**

"Are you sure about this Em?" I asked nervously as I stood outside my front door with Sam. She rolled her eyes and I couldn't say I blamed her. I had only been asking this question since the moment the plan was confirmed. I mean, I really wanted Derek back but I didn't know if this was the way to go about it. Would he be heartbroken? Then again, why would he? He's the one who broke my heart.

"Yes Casey. We've been over this a thousand times. Derek will get jealous and before you know it he'll be begging to take you back. Don't underestimate my cynical planning," she said with a slight grin. I giggled a bit and then looked up at Sam.

"What about you Sam? Want to go through with this?" I asked wincing. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Anything to get you and Derek back together. Funny…I'm helping my best friend and ex-girlfriend get back together," he said with a small chuckle.

"Hilarious," I deadpanned. I sighed and nodded my head. Emily hugged me before she trotted off back towards her own house. I took out my key and unlocked the door. I stepped inside as Sam took my hand in his. I smiled at him and he returned it. I shut the door behind us and soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. To say the least, I was highly disappointed to see it was Edwin instead of Derek. "Hey Edwin."

"Back at ya. Hey Sam…wait. I thought you were supposed to be in Europe right now," Edwin said switching moods so quickly I thought my head would spin. I put on my best smile and glanced up at Sam.

"Not anymore," I said in a flirtatious tone. Suddenly, I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. This time it was just the person I wanted to see: Derek. He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself when he saw Sam. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at Sam like he was an alien life form.

"Uh…um…uh…Sam?! W-what are you doing here?" he asked putting his hands in his jean pockets. God he looked so sexy standing there. Mmmm…NO! I was here to make him jealous. He glanced at our entwined hands and I saw his jaw clench. Hmm, the plan must have been working. I smirked.

"I came back…I realized something huge."

"Like what?"

"I realized that I'm in love with your step-sister," Sam said in the most believable tone. Gosh, he was a good actor.

"We're back together! Isn't it great?!" I giggled. Derek slumped a little and looked defeated. He looked straight into my eyes and I could see all the hurt and pain. I wanted to run to him and tell him it was all fake and that I only did this to make him jealous. But before I could do that I was pulled into Sam's arms and his lips were over mine. I did my best to look into it…I mean Sam was doing a pretty good job of it. I felt his tongue touch mine. Oh wow! We were basically making out in front of my two step-brothers, one of which I was in love with. I heard a small growl and then feet stomping up the stairs.

I broke away from Sam and saw Edwin chasing after Derek who apparently stormed off to his room. I heard a door slam and winced at the sound of it. I should have run after him too but the only thing running through my mind was when did we decide tongue was involved with the plan?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh guys I am so SORRY! It's been over a month since I last updated and I feel horrible. Well, I finally got to writing the next chapter. I know it's short but it's something right? Well, I hope you guys like the chapter. Hopefully next time it won't be so long but who knows? gets off to go yell at my stupid brother to turn his stupid game down because it is the cause of my massive headache

Chapter 14

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I should have been happy my best friend was back in town but I was far from it. I tried to wrap my mind around them dating again but thinking about that kiss I just saw was too much for me to handle. The first time they got together was bad enough but now when I realize my feelings for her just makes it ten times worse. Sam is a great guy but how could he do this to me? His best friend. Ugh! I hated Kelly. It was all her fault. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have broken up with Casey in the first place and I'd probably be holding her in my arms this very moment. The wonderful thought made me slam my fists against the mattress. 

My door swung open and then closed. I looked up to see Edwin standing there. 

"What do you want Edwin?" I said with a sigh of frustration. 

"You don't really believe Casey and Sam are back together do you? For a girl who just got dumped by the love of her life she sure bounced back quickly," Edwin said as he sat in my chair. I groaned and plopped down on my bed as I stared at my ceiling. "Derek, you are the experts to girls. Don't tell me you don't know what to do."

"Well I don't because this chick has got me stumped," I said as I continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"I guess you really do love her."

I glanced at Edwin. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are DEREK VENTURI! You are the king of babes and you always have a plan. But now when Casey comes along you have no idea. Well, it sure isn't the Derek Venturi I know. There's just one thing I can think of and it's the only way out."

"Make Casey jealous?" 

"Duh!"

I grinned mischievously and rubbed my hands together. 

XOX

I walked downstairs to find Sam and Casey cuddled together on the couch. She had her head on his chest and I remembered the time when her head was on my chest. The sweet smell of her shampoo filling my nostrils and oh man. I had it bad. I shrugged away those thoughts and took a seat in my chair. 

"Derek, you're back. We thought you were upset," Casey said snapping her head off of his chest. Yes! 

"Upset? About you two? No. I just had to run upstairs to go write back to Kate and tell her I was logging off," I smiled. Casey seemed highly interested. 

"Kate?"

"She's from our school. She messaged me asking if I wanted to go out tonight. We started chatting and I agreed to go on the date. Why do you care?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't care. I was just curious, that's all. Sam and I are going out tonight too. We'll be at Smelly Nelly's, right honey?" Casey grinned looking up at Sam. He smiled back and nodded before leaning down to kiss her lips. My jaw clenched but I smiled anyway. 

"What a coincidence? That was where Kate and I were going. Hey, we should double date tonight," I said as an idea popped into my head. Casey's head snapped to me and she stared straight into my eyes. I stared right back. Casey started this game so I was going to play. I was going to win and Casey was the prize. She narrowed her eyes a bit before she grinned. I could tell it was fake but she continued to plaster it on her face. 

"Sure. What a great idea, Derek. What do you think, Sam?" she asked in a pleasant voice. She asked Sam but her eyes were glued to mine. 

"Yeah. We could do that."

"Perfect," I grinned. 

**Casey's POV**

"He wants a double date, Emily!" I exclaimed as I paced her bedroom. Emily, who was laying on her bed, rolled her eyes at me. 

"This is good! We'll make you look totally hot and it's the perfect setting to make him jealous," she explained. I sighed and ran my fingers through my head. Suddenly, this jealousy idea was becoming less and less fantastic. 

"Um, too bad there's a biggie."

"What?"

"I'll be the one totally jealous! He'll be all over this _Kate_ and I'll have to sit and watch. Ugh! I bet he knows. He probably does know and is fighting back," I growled. 

"Whether he knows or not isn't a big deal. The fact is, is that he's jealous and is lashing out. This is perfect!"

"No, perfect would be if things were how they were before. Sure we weren't a couple but we always flirted and there was no heartbreak," I said as I plopped down next to her. Emily looked at me and sat up. 

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked quietly. I shook my head and turned to face her. 

"I'm in love with him." Emily bit her lip and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "But everything is so screwed up. Why did Kelly have to ruin everything? It's all her fault, you know."

"We all know, Casey. Look, there are two options. We can continue the plan or you can tell him the truth and hope for the best." 

I bit my lip and looked at Emily and I knew what I had to do. 

XOX

"Are you sure about this, Emily?"

"I'm positive. Now get your butt down there and break some hearts!" she said pushing me out of her room. 

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Sam when the doorbell rang. I got up from my chair and opened it. After the plan to double date I called one of my ex-girlfriends and told her what was up. Not everything. Just that I needed her to pretend to be this Kate girl for a double date. She said it was fine as long as she got some money out of the deal. I knew she'd be good because I remember her wanting to go into acting. 

She was dressed in a blue halter top and a black skirt. She looked hot and I knew she was the right woman to make Casey jealous. 

"Hey Kate," I grinned. She smiled as she stepped inside. She saw Sam and her smile slowly turned into a grin. Sam seemed awestruck and I wondered what the hell was taking place in my living room. Before I had a chance to say anything I heard someone clear their throat. 

I glanced up and then suddenly found myself doing a double take. At the top of the stairs was Casey. She was walking down the stairs and my jaw literally dropped at the sight of her. She was dressed in a strapless, red dress that reached mid-thigh with black boots that went up to below her knee. She looked stunning. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked directly at me. She smiled as if she just walked down the stairs like she normally did but she knew and I knew it was no ordinary moment. It was the kind you always found in those romance movies. Where everything around us was a blur and the only thing I could notice was her radiant beauty. 

But as soon as Sam locked arms with her, I knew the moment was over. 

"Can you stop drooling over her?" my date whispered in my ear. I turned towards her and grinned. 

"Um, Casey and Sam this is Kate. My date for the night."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," she said shaking their hands before wrapping her arms around my waist. She snuggled up and I saw Casey pursing her lips. "Kate" was doing a better job than I thought. 

I'll have to pay her extra. 


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I AM BACK! And it didn't take a month did it? Eh, can't remember and I don't feel like checking. Quicker than last time though...right? Well, let me warn you...some PG-13 moments are in this chapter...hehe. Lots of...well I can't ruin it. Just read. Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Casey's POV**

We were already ten minutes into the double date and I was furious. I did my best not to show it though. I mean, the point was to make _Derek _jealous. Not me. But stupid me just couldn't help my feelings. He had his arm on the booth seat behind her so his arm was practically around her shoulders. When they weren't looking, I shot daggers at them with my eyes. I did a little sigh and ate a piece of my salad. _Come on, Casey. Think! Do something that will totally piss him off!_ I chewed my salad slowly and then a thought came into my mind. It was subtle enough and I decided to just go with it. It couldn't hurt. I turned to Sam who was eating his salad.

"Sam?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Mmmm?" he said with food in his mouth. I tugged on his shirt.

"I'm so cold," I said with a pout. He glanced at me and realized what I was getting at. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled up against his chest and glanced at Derek. He looked like he was about to punch something. I smiled and continued to eat my salad.

"Hey, Kate, are you cold?" I heard Derek ask. Kate giggled and nodded her head. She snuggled up to him too and I felt jealously rage through my body. This was going no where. Every time I had something up my sleeve Derek found a new way to counter it. My smile dropped and his smirk returned. I glanced up at Sam and smiled. He smiled back at me. I craned my neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You are the sweetest, babe," I cooed. He grinned.

"No you are."

"Nuh uh. You are!"

"They are more disgusting than the salad!" Derek said with fake enthusiasm. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Kate giggled and shook her head.

"Nuh uh! The salad is!" Kate replied giggling.

"No way! They are oober gross!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Derek. Were we bugging you? We kind of get lost in each other's eyes and we zone out," I grinned. Derek snorted and raised an eyebrow at me slightly. He put a hand to his chest (where Kate's head wasn't.).

"Casey, _I'm sorry_. I mean, we kind of zone out too. I only hope we weren't bugging _you_," he smirked. Ugh. I couldn't win tonight, could I? I narrowed my eyes at him before plastering a smile on my face.

"Of course not."

He was about to speak when our waiter came by to pick up our salad plates. He said our food was going to be out shortly and then he left. When he left there was an uncomfortable silence. I sighed and fiddled with my fingers. I looked up and saw Derek shift in his seat. He glanced at me and our eyes locked. We just sat there with blank expressions toward each other. He looked like he was going to do something when our waiter came by again to refill my drink.

"So, um, Casey. How long have you and Sam been going out?" Kate asked. I bit my lip in thought.

"Well we went out for about a month or two and then split up. We got back together just recently. Right, sweetie?" I asked grinning up at Sam. He nodded and gave me a six second kiss. I counted, ok? Sue me. I opened my eyes and saw Derek gripping his napkin awfully hard. I mentally grinned. "What about you and Derek? Ever dated before?"

"Nope. Our first date. Right, Derek?" she grinned. He nodded in response. And then it got silent again.

Tensions seemed to be high and it felt as if something was about to go down. A showdown between Sam and Derek? Me and Kate, even? Although, we were being civil so that didn't make sense. I sighed and glanced up at Sam again. He grinned and bent down to kiss me again. Ok…if you must know…it was eight seconds this time. I giggled and kissed him. Seven seconds. He kissed me back. Ten seconds. Whoa there. I grinned and kissed him again. Seventeen seconds. He kissed me back. Twenty three seconds. I guess we were making out…or getting pretty close. I giggled and looked at Derek. Oh wow. If I thought he was angry before, I was so wrong. His knuckles were turning white from gripping his napkin too hard. I grinned at him in a devious sort of way. I suddenly turned towards Sam and pulled him towards me fiercely. Here it goes.

Before I could even French him, the waiter cleared his throat. I smiled sheepishly and backed away from Sam. I fixed my hair and did everything I could so I didn't have to look at anyone. I glanced at Derek and he had a blank expression again. Kate had a huge shocked look on her face. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head before she straightened up and moved away from Derek. She started to eat her soup and then it happened again.

Derek and my eyes locked. Only this time, his seemed to be filled with something way beyond control. It was fiery and beyond sexy. I stared back and fidgeted in my seat a bit. God, that stare was too much to handle. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. And very discreetly, he licked his lips. Nobody else would have noticed but I'm a detailed person and didn't miss it at all. And then, all of my self control went out the window. With that one action, all of my morals and everything innocent about me escaped my body.

At the same time, both Derek and I pounced onto the table. It only took a few seconds for our lips to meet. My hands instinctively wrapped around his neck and my hands were running through his hair. His oh so silky hair. His hands were around my waist and he was pulling me as close to his body as possible. And then came the battle of the tongues. After two seconds, I totally lost count how long we were kissing. Frankly, I highly doubted Derek was keeping track of time either. I completely didn't realize we were in a public place and let out a moan. I felt him smirk against my lips.

I slowly slid my hands up his shirt and ran them up and down his chest.

"OH MY GOD! SIR, DO YOU SEE THIS?!" I heard some old lady shout. But it barely registered in my head. I heard wolf whistles and some forms of disgusts like "Get a room". We ignored them.

We broke apart and grinned at each other. We were still in our own world. I licked his lips and pecked his nose. I giggled and he grinned. He touched my cheek and we were kissing again. This was pure bliss.

"Whoa. Couldn't you guys have at least gone to talk in 'private' and make out then like all the other stories and movies out there?" Kate questioned with a laugh.

"They barely lasted a day apart. Yeesh," Sam said staring at us incredulously. I giggled against Derek's lips and put my arms back around his arms.

"Um, uh, excuse me…EXCUSE ME!"

We broke apart and turned to see our waiter standing there. He looked nervous but he continued to speak.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing some of the other customers," he said in a bemused tone of voice. Derek rolled his eyes and got off the table, and helped me off too. He threw a twenty at the guy and grabbed my hand.

"See ya, Becca! Thanks for the help! Later dudes!" Derek shouted. Becca? I'd have to question him about this but right now I couldn't care less.

"Bye, Sam! Catch ya later!" I shouted as I was pulled out the door. I was spun into Derek's arms and he gave me a passionate kiss before we hopped into the car.

**Derek's POV**

I looked over at her and she was grinning at me. I smiled back and kissed her lips softly. I'll leave it up to your imagination at what happened for the past hour or two. I grinned and she snuggled up closer. She wrapped her arms around my bare waist and laid her head against my chest. I stroked her hair with my hands slowly. She sighed and I let my head slowly fall against the headboard of my bed.

"Derek?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Sam and I only got back together to make you jealous," she said.

"I know," I grinned. "Becca and I only went out with you to make you jealous."

"I figured."

We both laughed at the same time.

"I don't want to break up with you," I confessed. She looked at me and craned her neck to kiss me softly. She smiled.

"Neither do I."

She laid her head back down and we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

XOX

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

I stirred slightly when another set of knocks were being banged against my door. I sighed and felt the brunette in my arms stir too. I opened my eyes slowly and glared at the door. Whoever it was was certainly pissing me off. Casey wiped her eyes and yawned.

"What's going on?" she whispered. I was about to reply but someone's voice cut me off.

"DEREK! WAKE UP! You're going to be late for school!" George's voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Both Casey and I froze. Crap. We forgot about school. "DEREK! Open this door right now!" Oh no. Casey started to panic.

"Derek! What do I do?!" she said in her whisper voice. I shrugged. More knocking…she frantically looked around and then bolted out of my bed while doing her best to cover herself up. She stumbled over a pair of my pants and I laughed. She sent a glare my way before hiding in my closet.

"Hold on, dad." I got up and put on a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and a random shirt. I opened the door and dad glared at me.

"What is wrong with you this morning?"

"Forgot to set my alarm. Overslept."

"Well hurry up," he said frowning. He was about to walk away when he turned back to me. "Where's Casey?"

"How should I know? I'm not her babysitter," I said non-chalantly. He glared harder. "Wouldn't be surprised if she left early."

"Well, Nora and I haven't seen her all morning. And she isn't in her room. So, if you see her tell her to hurry up too. Now get going!" With that he finally left. I shut the door and started to laugh.

"Is it safe?" I heard Casey whisper. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. She flinched but when she saw it was me she sighed. I grinned and pulled her out of my closet. She had put on a shirt of mine and a pair of boxers. I kissed her lips and then grinned.

"George said for me to tell you to hurry your cute butt up. The cute part is my own variation," I smirked. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She then smacked me and fled my room. Ah, the good times were back.

* * *

A/N: Wooo! Quite a chapter huh? I just want to give some credit to Kat(PinkJelly). She told me she wanted to have Casey and Derek just make out on the table. She's wanted a scene like that for forever. An idea burst into my head and I went with it. So kudos to Kat. Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. It was hysterical to write. Woo! Leave lots of reviews please! Love ya guys!

I also want to thank all of my anonymous reviewers. Plus, I have kinda lacked on review replies lately. So if you reviewed and I never replied back: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! Haha. Have a nice night you guys!


End file.
